Broken
by Beef7
Summary: Just like glass, friendships can be delicate. And just like glass, friendships can brake easily. A single crack can shatter the whole thing. Warning: Characters may be OOC. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

YAY! ANOTHER FANFICTION BY MOI! So yeah...

**

* * *

**

Broken

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

He was bored. How is it possible for life to be so boring? I guess you could say it would be expected.

Bankotsu went to an all boys school, and his best friend was a womanizer. He still didn't understand why Miroku was at an all guys school when he was obsessed with girls, but it didn't matter. They had been best friends since they started this school. It was like nothing could bring them apart.

Could it?

You tell me. Is it possible not to fight over something so rare in your area that everyone wants? Is there even such a thing? Of course! Especially at an all boys school.

The closest any of them had been to a girl was their teacher, which the students tried to avoid, since the teachers weren't all that pleasant to look at.

You would often find them looking in a dirty magazine or looking at images of women on the Internet.

Although some might consider this school hell, there are always the few that would refer to it as paradise. Take Jakotsu for example. What better school for a gay guy to go to then an all boys one?

Poor Jakotsu is avoided a lot during school. Some avoid him because they think he came to the school gay. Others avoid him because they fear that it was attending the school with no girls caused him to be gay, and they don't want to share the same fate.

Whatever the reason, it doesn't bother Jakotsu one bit. As long as there are no girls, he's a happy camper.

But back to more important things, like Bankotsu. It seemed that everything was always going wrong in his life. First, his girlfriend, Tsumiki, dumped him at his old school.

Then, after staying in his room for almost a week, his parents decided to send him to an all boys school. They thought it was best so that he wouldn't have to worry about girls anymore and concentrate more on his studies. Ha! Like that would ever happen!

The only good thing that had come out of this was he met Miroku, and they became great pals ever since. It helped when someone was there to "ease the pain" with you. But Miroku probably had it harder than he did.

And then _she _came.

He didn't know where she came from, or why in hell she was here, but she _was_ here, and It tormented him to no end the moment she walked through that door.

Who was she? Why was she here? The questions clustered in his head. But all of his curiosity was replaced with panic as she began walking towards him.

There was only one word that he could say in a situation like this.

"Crap."

* * *

SO? You likey so far? Well R&R please! I thought I would make it a twist if Bankotsu and Miroku were friends at the beginning. EH? Is it not interesting? I think we all know who the girl is, right? If not, well... ur not too smart... lol j/k... no wait... i'm not... Anyhoo, I'll probably have the next chappie up tomorrow and if not the next day. 


	2. A Twist In The Semester

Ok, i know the other chapter was short but that was a prologue so u cant critizize me for that! This one is longer I promise!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Twist In The Semester**

Bankotsu let out a loud yawn, hoping to annoy somebody. No such luck. No one even noticed. What else what he supposed to do? There was nothing. He had at least an hour of free time and he had absolutely nothing to do.

That's the thing about all guys school, you're bored out of your mind. There's not a single girl to look at. Well the teachers, but some hardly qualify as girls. "Things" or "beasts" would be a better word for them.

For some it isn't that bad. But to enjoy this school you either have to be gay or think girls have cooties. Whatever floats your boat.

Sadly, there are those sad and lonely souls in this school who are none of those. They miss being able to go "babe watching". Bankotsu was one of these souls, as was his best friend Miroku.

"Miroku, is there anything to do around he-" Bankotsu began, but looked around realizing that his friend had disappeared. It didn't take him long to find out where he was, for you could hear his faint wails from where Bankotsu was.

Bankotsu sighed and walked over to Miroku, who was cradling a magazine full of women.

"It's alright. We'll be together soon my preciousness!" Miroku cooed to the magazine.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, let it go."

Miroku held a hand in front of Bankotsu's face.

"I need to be alone…" he sobbed.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Umm… OK. I'll just be… over… here then…" He leaned against some lockers and waited for Miroku to "finish".

A student who was in the unpopular category (aka: nerd – buck teeth, bulky glasses, you get the drift) walked over to Bankotsu.

"Excuse me mister popular guy, but you happen to be leaning against my storage facility. If you would be so kind as to lean against another locker while I gather my necessities, it would be greatly appreciated." (A.N. major spell check on that sentence! LOL)

Bankotsu just stared at the guy, not understanding half of that sentence. "Beat it," he muttered.

The kid hesitated before running off.

Suddenly, a gust of cold air from the winter morning greeted him, sending a chill down his spine. Bankotsu looked over to the school entrance.

His jaw dropped.

Standing there was a girl. _A girl!_ She had chestnut hair that ran just past her shoulders, matching almost perfectly with her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy pink from the cold.

Bankotsu felt panic rise as she cautiously approached him.

"Excuse me," she said in a quiet voice, "where's the principle's office?"

Bankotsu swallowed hard. He was trying to put this whole situation together. There was a girl, a really really hot girl, talking to him. He knew he had to put his act together.

He slowly nodded. "Uh… yeah. It's… um… down that way…" Bankotsu stumbled over his words.

She looked at him with a confused expression. He inwardly smacked his head and tried to grab a hold of himself. "I could… show you if you like…" he stammered.

A shy smile spread across her pretty face. "Would you? That would be great!" she said, relaxing a bit. Bankotsu, however, tensed up even more.

"It's this way… he mumbled, and began walking down the hall, she followed close behind.

"I'm Sango by the way," she said.

"Bankotsu."

Sango earned a few whistles as she walked down the hall, causing her to blush. A few where shouting at Bankotsu saying, "Hey Bankotsu, who's your girlfriend?" This caused both of them to blush.

"So…" Bankotsu began. "Why exactly are you here?"

Sango sighed. "It was all a mix-up really. You see I go to Tokyo High School. I was supposed to switch places with a student in this town for a semester. But my principle didn't read the papers and accidentally signed me up for this school. By the time she realized her mistake, the student from this school was already in Tokyo, and I was already here, so it was too late to turn back."

"Oh," Bankotsu said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, so now I have to go to an all boys school!" She suddenly looked up at him. "No offence or anything!" she said quickly.

"None taken. Well, here we are!" he said as he pointed to the office.

"Thanks a lot Bankotsu," Sango said. Just as she was about to go into the office, she was pinned to a locker faster than you can say cheese (don't ask).

"Well, well. It's about time we had a hot chick at our school!" said a boy. He had one hand pressed against the locker beside her head, and the other was down on her waist.

Sango shrank back into the locker as far as she could, while the boy just smirked. Lust was clouded in his eyes.

Bankotsu pushed him away and stepped in front of Sango. "Beat it, Hiten. Leave her alone," he growled.

"Aww… no fair!" Hiten pouted. But he took notice of Bankotsu's glare and walked off.

Bankotsu looked back at poor Sango, who's eyes were filled with fear.

"C'mon, I'll come with you OK?" he suggested, holding out his hand.

Sango took it gratefully and he led her into the office. The secretary looked up at her and smiled.

"You must be Sango. Welcome, I hope you haven't had any trouble." Then she shook her head. "No, what am I saying, of course you have! I take it you've been helping her out Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Let's see, your room will be… 209!" the secretary said, handing her a piece of paper.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "But that's-"

"Yes Bankotsu, I am aware of that. But I think she'll be safest in there, don't you?"

"I guess. You'd just have to break it to Jakotsu. He's always wanted to have a guy for a roommate…" Bankotsu said rolling his eyes.

The secretary nodded. "Why do you think he doesn't have a roommate?"

Sango looked back and fourth between the secretary and Bankotsu during the conversation, trying to make sense of what they were saying. "Is this Jakotsu…?" she began.

"Gay? Yes. That won't be a problem, will it?" the secretary asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, it's not a problem. I'm actually relieved!"

"I thought you would be. Bankotsu, can you take her up there? You probably need to talk to Jakotsu about this too…"

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, sure." He walked over to the stairs with Sango close behind (poor thing).

* * *

"Well, this is it!" Bankotsu said, a bit of worry in his voice of how Jakotsu would react. He knocked on the door.

Jakotsu opened it. "Oh hi Bankotsu, girl… GIRL!" he practically shouted.

"Umm… Jakotsu? I'd like you to meet your new roommate, Sango."

Jakotsu's mouth was almost touching the floor.

* * *

So Yeah that was my second chapter. R&R please!


	3. A Crack In Their Friendship

**Chapter 3: A Crack In Their Friendship**

"WHAT!" Jakotsu practically screamed at them. "I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH… THAT… WENCH?"

"Jakotsu, calm down!" Bankotsu said taking a step back. Sango was hiding behind him. "It was the principle's choice, not mine."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go and have a 'talk' with him!" Jakotsu snarled.

"Jakotsu no!" Bankotsu said grabbing Jakotsu's shoulder and pulling him back. "You know that if you back-talk the principle one more time he's gonna kick you out!"

Jakotsu shuddered. "And then I would have to go to a… _public school_! With _girls_! Gah! I can't even think about it!" He looked at Sango and pouted. "You better not annoy me!" he muttered.

Sango nodded quickly and slowly walked in, observing her surroundings. It was very… girly. But that wouldn't be a problem, it was just that fact that Jakotsu was a guy. _I'll just pretend he's a girl!_ Sango thought to herself.

* * *

"So Jakotsu, it looks like we have math and health together," Sango commented looking at her schedule. 

Jakotsu peered an eye open from his bed, which was where he was relaxing. "Great," he mumbled, clearly annoyed.

Sango sighed and sat down on his bed. "Look, I know you hate my guts, but we're going to be roommates for the next semester. There must be something that we have in common so we can get along?"

Jakotsu thought for a moment, and his face lit up. Sango could just imagine a light bulb light up on top of his head.

"Say, do you like… shopping?" he asked suddenly.

A smile spread on Sango's face. "Shopping? That happens to be my specialty! No one can max out their credit card like I can!"

Jakotsu sat up. "Oh yeah? You think so?"

"I have witnesses!" Sango said challengingly.

"You're on!" Jakotsu shouted and he ran out the door, Sango following close behind.

* * *

Bankotsu looked up and saw Sango and Jakotsu return with shopping bags. He rolled his eyes. _Maybe he wont kill her after all…_

Sango walked over to greet him, with Jakotsu close behind.

"So, what's there to do around here?" Sango asked as they walked down the hall.

"I know! We could-" Jakotsu began, but he was cut off by an ear piercing shriek. Jakotsu and Bankotsu looked back to see Sango frozen on the spot with Miroku right behind her; his hand where it shouldn't be.

Sango spun around and slapped him, leaving a handprint on his cheek. "Jack-ass! Keep your hands to yourself!" she screamed, causing everyone to stop and look at the scene.

Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Miroku, this is Sango. She's new here."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You mean, she'll be going to this school now?" Bankotsu nodded and took Sango's hand and began kissing it. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to cause and disrespect! Please find it in your heart to forgive me!" he said between kisses.

Sango took a step back as he slowly began moving his way up her arm. She pulled her arm away. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, whatever! Just keep your lecherous hand to yourself!" she said, backing away a little more.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. He should have known Miroku would be up all over her like that.

Sango turned to Bankotsu. "I'm just going to drop this stuff off in my room, K?" she asked. He nodded.

As soon as she left, Miroku stood up and walked over to Bankotsu.

"Hey, Bankotsu…" he asked. "We're buddies, right?"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, since we're so understanding… Sango's mine, OK?'

Bankotsu stared at him for a moment, and opened his mouth to protest, but Miroku cut him off.

"Great! Glad to see we understand each other!" he exclaimed and smacked Bankotsu on the back.

It was silent after that. Miroku, staring at Bankotsu, daring for him to protest. Bankotsu, furious at Miroku for thinking he could just claim Sango like that. Jakotsu stood in the middle. Looking back and forth between the two. Then he broke the silence. "I like eggs!"

Bankotsu and Miroku shot a glare his way before turning to leave.

* * *

I know, it's short. I've heard it all before :P R&R please! Oh, and my BFF Kitty-Cat-13-7's new fanfic! It's a different pairing, but i'm not sayin who! Go to her profile and read it please! SHe's the only fanfic with this pairing! 


	4. My Two Best Friends

OK, this is gonna like be my shortest story ever! ... that's not a oneshot... But i thought i would just end it because I'm trying to keep up with all my stories and yeah... so there's three more chapters including thisone and i'm sorry if everything is rushed i just wanted to get this fanfic out of my hair!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: My Two Best Friends**

Sango was just taking a pair of shoes out of her shopping bags when the door swung open and a certain bald man walked in.

"JAKOTSU! WHERE'S MY HEAD SHINER- Whoa! You sure got a lot more… feminine than I remember!" he said. A shoe hit him flat in the face.

"HOW DARE YOU MISTAKE ME FOR JAKOTSU!" Sango screamed.

"Wha- what?" Renkotsu stammered. "You mean you're a… girl?"

Sango nodded and went back to putting her things away.

Renkotsu's face (included bald pert of his head) went bright red. He turned around and went back to his own dorm.

Sango rolled her eyes and laid down on her bed on her stomach. She closed her eyes and tried to nap, but was awoken a few minutes later to some whispering. She tried t make out the words.

She heard, "_See? I told you so!_" and then, "_Holy Shit! You're right!_"

Sango sat up and saw two guys peeking into her room. One was the bald guy from earlier, and the other had spiky hair.

"Do you mind?" she growled. Both boys gasped and ran off. Sango sighed and decided to explore the school.

"Wow, everyone's so nice here!" Sango exclaimed sarcastically. She had lost count of how many guys had been flirting with her and asking her out.

It wasn't like she didn't like the attention that guys were giving her. That was something every girl had dreamed of. But after the 10th guy, it was starting to get annoying.

She decided to go to the library and see if she could e-mail some of her friends.

When she got there, she was greeted by a bunch of jocks.

She rolled her eyes and continued into the library towards the computer. She groaned when she saw that all the computers were full, so she decided to try a different approach.

She walked up to one of them and lightly tapped them on the shoulder.

"For the last time! You'll have to wait you're turn…" his eyes widened when he turned around. "…Oh. I mean… I was just getting off…"

Sango smiled. "Oh, you don't have to do that! I don't mind waiting. I just have to check my e-mail that's all."

The boy smirked. "Oh? Funny, that's just what I was doing. But I'm done now, so you can go on." He stood up and moved aside so she could pass. "I don't believe I got your name."

Sango looked up from the computer screen. "Sango." She said simply.

"InuYasha, and I was just wondering…"

* * *

Bankotsu raced through the hallways. He had to find Sango, or Miroku would get to her first. It wasn't fair! _He_ was the one who saw her first. _He _was the one who made friends with her first. So _he _should be the one to get her, right? Obviously Miroku didn't think so. 

Bankotsu finally spotted Sango exiting the library. But to his horror, he also saw Miroku coming the other way. They saw each other and immediately began to speed up.

They reached Sango at the same time.

"Oh, hey guys!" she said cheerfully.

"S-Sango…" they both said, panting.

"Guess what? I just got a date!" she exclaimed.

Bankotsu and Miroku's jaw fell open. "What! Miroku shouted. "With who?"

"His name is InuYasha, and he's really nice. I know, I know. I said I wasn't gonna date, but I realized, I'm the only girl in a school just loaded with hot guys! I can't _not_ go on a date, can I?"

Bankotsu and Miroku both sighed and nodded.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well-" Miroku began, but Bankotsu elbowed him in the gut.

"We just wanted to tell you that- uhh… the lunch special tomorrow is… cheese!" Bankotsu said quickly.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Um… OK… I'll remember that… So anyway, I just checked my schedule and I have homeroom with you guys!" she cheered, and linked an arm with each of them. "I get to be with my two best friends!"

Lightning must have struck poor Bankotsu and Miroku. She said _friends_. That was a terrible, terrible word in a relationship. It meant that the girl only wanted to be friends with you and nothing more.

Miroku wondered if this was punishment for all the sins he had committed, while Bankotsu just cursed in his head.

Suddenly Bankotsu remembered something. "Um… Sango?" he began, but she let out a loud, dramatic gasp.

"Oh my God! I have nothing to wear for my date tonight!" she screeched. "I have to go shopping… again!" And with that, she ran off.

Bankotsu groaned. He had just remembered that their sister school was visiting tonight, and InuYasha's old girlfriend just happened to go there. If she found out that Sango was dating InuYasha, she would flip… literally.

This wasn't good.

* * *

OMG... I dunno but yeah... R&R please! 


	5. A Cat Fight And True Feelings

**Chapter 5: A Cat Fight And True Feelings**

Sango was walking home with InuYasha from their date when she heard a whole bunch of commotion coming from the doorway.

"Hey, what's going on InuYasha?" she asked as InuYasha stood up, as did Sango.

"Oh, they're here already!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked confused, and followed him to the door. "Who are all these people?" she asked him.

"They're our sister school," InuYasha explained.

"Oh, well that's cool-"

A shriek was heard among the crowd of students. "INUYASHAAAAAA!" came a high-pitched, girly, yet mad, voice.

"K-Kagome!" InuYasha stammered. "W-What are you…?"

"InuYasha! ARE YOU ON A DATE!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, yeah… we broke up!" InuYasha said, trying not to sound afraid.

Kagome did a back flip in the air. "YOU!" she yelled at Sango. Before Sango could do anything, Kagome tackled her to the ground.

Sango shrieked as Kagome sat on her and pulled her hair.

"How dare you try and steal _my_ InuYasha!" Kagome shouted.

Sango finally stopped struggling and held still, not even flinching as Kagome slapped her and pulled her hair.

Bankotsu had just come to see what the commotion was, only to end up wide-eyed.

Sango's bangs covered her eyes, rage building up inside her. Everything was silent, except for Kagome, who was still pounding Sango's back with her fist. (A.N. Kagome was sitting on Sango's back, and Kagome wasn't even hurting Sango)

But even Kagome was eventually quiet, and had bent over to try and see Sango's face, wondering why she wasn't moving. _Did I kill her?_ She wondered.

Finally, Sango let out a yell and flung one leg up, kicking Kagome right off her back. Kagome screamed as she landed on the ground and was now face to face with a very pissed off Sango.

"You bitch!" Sango shouted, and she grabbed Kagome by the collar and threw her across the room, all the students moved out of the way as Kagome slammed into a wall. "You ruined my hair!" Sango screamed.

Everyone had a dumb-founded expression on their face.

"I had got a really expensive hair-do to prepare for my date with a guy who wasn't even worth it!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs. "But, I thought to myself, at least I have a great hair-do! And then you came along and completely ruined it! It was the only good thing about tonight! And just for the record, IT WAS _HIM _WHO ASKED _ME_ OUT!" Sango stood there, panting from yelling so much, and then stomped back to her dorm.

Bankotsu swallowed hard before following Sango.

He caught up to her just as she was about to go into her room, and he grabbed her wrist. "Sango, are you OK?"

Sango twirled around, tears in the corners of her eyes. "No! I'm not OK! I was just humiliated in front of the whole school! Do you think I'm OK?" she shouted.

She suddenly buried her face in his chest and began to cry. "How am I supposed to show my face now?" she wailed.

There was silence after that. Sango broke it by quickly turning around and slamming the door behind her, leaving a really confused Bankotsu.

He shook his head and walked back to his own dorm.

* * *

Sango sat on the floor with her back against the door. _Why did I do that? Now he probably thinks I'm a freak! _She shouted inwardly to herself. 

Her thoughts traveled to InuYasha. "Stupid idiot! He probably just used me to get his bitchy girlfriend back!" She sighed. "I'll never find someone who's right for me…"

Truthfully, she had a huge crush on Bankotsu, ever since she walked through the doors of the school. But she knew that he just thought of her as a friend (A.N. Oh he likes you Sango :P).

She groaned and went to bed.

* * *

Sango woke up a few hours later and decided that she would have to show her face sooner or later. So she got up and left her dorm. 

She walked down the hall and was about to turn the corner when she heard to voices that she recognized. It was Bankotsu and Miroku, and they didn't seem to be getting along at the moment.

"Idiot! You can't just claim something like that!" she heard Bankotsu growl.

"You're no better!" Miroku growled back.

"I haven't claimed anything!" Bankotsu shouted.

Sango wondered what they could possibly be fighting over.

"You're just mad because I'm going to get her first!" Miroku snapped.

Sango didn't like where this was going.

"How do you know if she even _likes_ you?" Bankotsu growled. "Like I said, you can't just claim Sango like that!"

Sango's heart skipped a beat. They were fighting… over her! She felt terrible. They were great friends when she first arrived, and she had heard from Jakotsu that they were best friends. It hurt her to know that they were fighting because of her.

She felt a tear escape down her cheek. _I'm causing so much trouble…_ she thought.

Just as she was going to walk away, Miroku rounded the corner.

"Oh, hi Sango." he said. "Can I… talk to you?"

Sango slowly nodded, not wanting to mention that she overheard him and Bankotsu talking… or fighting.

"It's kind of personal so… can we talk in private?" he asked shyly.

Sango nodded again. She couldn't help but noticing how sweet he was being, so she saw no harm.

He led her into his dorm. "Look Sango, I have something to confess…" he began.

Sango began to feel a little guilty. She wasn't in to him, and she knew she would have to turn him down.

But Miroku didn't even give her a chance to think any longer. His arms slid around her waste and he pressed his lips against hers.

Sango let out a small squeal and tried to pull away from his grasp but he was too strong. She finally got her mouth away from his.

"M-Miroku… stop!" she said, but that didn't stop him. He began kissing her neck. Sango tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge.

Sango finally pushed him away. "Miroku, stop it!" she shouted.

Miroku's eyes seemed to get darker as he glared at her. "I don't think I want to."

Sango's eyes widened. She knew this wasn't good.

* * *

OMG! This time I have a reason for saying that... yeah... I'm hyper... R&R please! Again, sorry id it's rushed, I just HAD to finish this story today orI would go mad! YThat would be kinda funny actually... 


	6. Those Three Meaningful Words

**Chapter 6: Those Three Meaningful Words**

Bankotsu was just coming back from his last class when he saw Jakotsu banging on his door.

"Jakotsu, what are you doing?" he asked.

Jakotsu sighed. "She's been in there all day!"

"Sango?"

"Yes! And she's not opening the door!" Jakotsu let out a cry of frustration.

"That explains why she wasn't in class…" Bankotsu said thoughtfully. He walked over to the door and banged on it a few times. "Sango? Open the door, it's Bankotsu!" he shouted loud enough for her to hear.

There was no response, only the faint sound of Sango… sobbing?

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked, banging the door once more. "Can we talk about it?" he asked after a moment. More silence.

Bankotsu jumped when the door opened just enough for him to fit through, but it slammed before Jakotsu could enter.

"Aw man!" Jakotsu whined.

* * *

Bankotsu sat down beside Sango who was drying her tears, although she was still shaking.

"Hey," he said putting his hand on her shoulder, "are you OK?"

Sango still said nothing.

A loud bang was heard on the door. "Sango? I need to talk to you!" came Miroku's voice.

Sango's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her wail as she practically dived in Bankotsu's arms. Bankotsu didn't understand why she was so freaked out, but he had a sneaking suspicion.

"Did Miroku hurt you?" he asked gently. He could have sworn he saw her nod, but it was hard to tell from her sobs. "Wait here," he said quietly.

He stood up but Sango grabbed his hand. "Bankotsu…" she whimpered.

"I wont let him near you, I promise" He said reassuringly.

Sango let go of his hand and Bankotsu opened the door.

"Oh hi Bankotsu!" Miroku replied with fake cheerfulness. "W-what are you doing here?" he slowly entered the room.

Bankotsu suddenly grabbed Miroku's collar and pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he growled.

"W-what?" Miroku stammered.

"You heard me! What did you do to Sango?" Bankotsu said in a threatening voice.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" Miroku began to sweat.

"Oh really?" Bankotsu tightened his grip on Miroku's collar. "Don't play dumb Miroku! Tell me why Sango wont stop crying and is so freaked out by you!"

Miroku's face grew with fear and remorse, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I... I didn't mean to!" he yelled. "I don't know what came over me! I didn't intentionally do it, it just… happened!"

"What did? What did you do?" Bankotsu yelled.

Miroku mumbled something.

"What?" Bankotsu asked.

"I raped her, OK?" Miroku shouted, tears streaming down his face.

Bankotsu dropped Miroku and slowly backed away from him. He stared at his so-called friend with shock. "Y-you… what?" he could barely finish his sentence.

Miroku trembled. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. I never meant to…"

"Get out."

Miroku looked up at him startled. "What?"

"Get away from here Miroku!" Bankotsu shouted.

"No you don't understand Bankotsu!" Miroku protested. "I came to apologize to Sango! I have to or I'll feel guilt for the rest of my life!"

"Well that's to damn bad! You think an apology will fix this? You deserve to feel guilty for the rest of your life!" Bankotsu hardly knew what he was saying. "They should lock you away, Miroku!"

Miroku stood frozen. His best friend pretty much told him to go to hell. He sighed in defeat and bowed his head as he turned to leave.

As soon as Miroku was gone, Bankotsu's anger was replaced with anguish. He slowly walked back into the other room and sat beside Sango.

He wrapped his arms around her trembling body and pulled her into an embrace. "It's OK," he murmured, not knowing what else he could possibly say.

"I think…" Sango whimpered, "that I should leave."

Bankotsu looked down at her.

"I should just go back to my old school…"

Bankotsu's grasp tightened around her. Sango looked up at him.

"Bankotsu? What's wrong?"

"No…" Bankotsu whispered. Sango's eyes widened. "I don't want you to leave Sango…"

"You… don't?" she asked startled. "But why?"

"Because… I think… I love you, Sango…" he said. Then he froze, realizing that he just said that out loud. "I… um…" he stuttered.

Sango smiled and a small blush spread across her face. She tilted her head up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. She almost burst out laughing when she pulled back, because his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth seal shut.

Sango then frowned when his expression didn't change. Fearing that he may have had a heart attack, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Bankotsu…?" Sango asked.

Bankotsu suddenly blinked and shook his head. "What?" he said looking around.

Sango giggled and leaned into his chest. "maybe I won't leave after all…" she whispered.

Bankotsu couldn't be happier that she said that.

* * *

_Hey! The story isn't over yet! There's still the Miroku issue, REMEMBER?

* * *

_

"I don't think I can do this Bankotsu…" Sango said quietly as she squeezed his hand"

"I know it's hard, but we have to confront him sooner or later," Bankotsu said.

"Then why not later?" Sango asked.

"We have to get this over with. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Bankotsu gave her a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and knocked on Miroku's door.

Shuffling was heard inside and then the door flung open. "Oh, Bankotsu… Sango. What are you doing here?"

"Miroku, for some odd reason, I feel that I _may_ have gone a _little _bit too hard on you. And I can see that you feel really bad, but you should really tell someone else that…"

Miroku took at deep breath. "Sango, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, honest! I really don't know why I did what I did! I'm a stupid bastard! I just wanted to be with you, but you deserve way better than me and Bankotsu is the right one for you. I just hope you could find it in your precious heart to forgive a bastard like me!" Miroku was on his knees at this point.

"Miroku, I want you to know that a part of me will always hate you for what you did…" Sango began. Miroku's face saddened. "But… I'm never one to hold grudges so I _guess_ I could forgive you. But to be honest with you, I'm not really interested in being friends with you at the moment so-"

"Say no more Sango!" Miroku exclaimed happily. "I completely understand. I'll keep my distance from both of you. I just want you to know how sorry I am."

Sango nodded, and her and Bankotsu turned to leave.

* * *

DONE! FINALLY! Oh... hi! yes R&R please


End file.
